The tragedy of Rosette
by Rose-Redwood6
Summary: What if there was once a balance among the Montague's and Capulet's? What if there was once a third family that kept them in check? What if the only heir was kept hidden from the world. What if this heir could stop the whole tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

_It was like a dream..._

_When you can`t remember it but you know it happened._

I felt my eyes open, and my head throbbing. I didn't know where I was or who I was.

A disappointed face was in front of me, and the expression changed when it realized I was staring.

"Oh Rosette, I`m so happy you`re alright" said a dark woman in unconvincing tone. I stared at her in confusion "Who`s Rosette?" I asked realizing I had pain when I spoke.

I looked at my hands and they were bandaged, as was my head and my face had cuts in them.

The lady in front of me gasped and dashed out of the room.

I noticed my surroundings resembled a hospital...and oh...it was. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts and confusions.

It was painful but I managed to sit up.

"Ahh...why am I here?"

Thinking about what had happened was giving me a headache and with the condition I was in wasn`t helping.

After a few minutes the dark woman reappeared.

"Come! Come!" she said in harsh whispers.

Numerous times in our voyage she had told me to stop whining, I couldn't help it I was in pain, and the way her sinister hands pulled, I couldn't stop the tears. I was miserable...

I heard myself gasp, and my forehead was greeted by a *good morning* bump.

"Ow...dream about pain and that what you shall receive" I said sitting up and rubbing my forehead .

"What happened dear? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Juliet right above me.

"No just a dream of how your mother brought me here" I said...sore. Juliet did know this, but, to me, it counted as a bad dream.

"You don`t remember much before that do you? Anything new though, that you didn`t know?"

"No the hospital..." I lay back realizing that I was a bit out of breath " ...just the hospital" I whispered.

A pillow collided with my face.

"Ow!"

"Juliet!" I yelled the assaultants name.

She hid behind the fort she had created with her blankets.

"I`m sorry! But you looked so pensive!" she defended.

I couldn't stay mad at her I just forgave her immediately.

"You know I think I spoil you too much. Come on lets go get some breakfast."

"Oh wait Rosette! You can`t go down like that"

" Oh right " I said tying my hair back and grabbing my apron.

"you`d think I`d remember after 10 years right?"

I said comically to Juliet.

Juliet looked sad " I think you`re still trying to wake up"

"What?" I said stunned.

"I know this is all a nightmare for you, and everyday you wake up hoping the previous day was a nightmare"

"It would be a nightmare if I didn't have you or nurse" I said truthfully " With it just being your mother and Tybalt- of course your father is kind of nice to me although I`m sure lady Capulet influences him often-"

"Rosie! Stop! I get it! Let's go get breakfast" said Juliet a bit red in the face; she has been a bit overly sensitive these past few days.

When I came up with the reason, my face turned red, and darn Juliet noticed.

"Oh! I do not know what you see in him, you should marry him, you`re the one that loves him! I just cannot believe my parents are trying to...sell me basically! To a man I hardly know, and I want to marry for love! Like you love Paris"

My face had been so red throughout her monologue...I don`t love Paris, sure I`ll admit I have a bit of an attraction to him. Paris, I knew him as well as Juliet did, but I heard so many wonderful things about him, and then I saw him. He had dirty blond hair and pretty brown eyes. Admittedly, and I find this strange, his hair is what I really liked, not that that was the reason, its just...hard to explain.

"Rosie!" I snapped back to reality.

"What?" I said to Juliet`s...grinning face...oh no.

"I have an idea!"

"What is your idea?"

Juliet walked to her wardrobe, and pulled out her birthday dress and masquerade mask, that she was to wear to her birthday ball, but was also an unsaid reason for the engagement between her and Paris, while I washed dishes in the kitchen. I really wanted to go.

"You go as me and make Paris fall in love with you!"

My face was pale; no idiot would fall for that, even in a masquerade party. Juliet was blond and I was dark haired

"Juliet! If Lady Capulet were to catch me she`d feed me to the Montague's!" I said terrified. "

The Montague's, were the other high family, and were the Capulet's sworn enemies.

They keep competing to be number one in this town. It's unbalanced, and the battle to be top family is close. I`ve seen a few and they`re frightening. Lady Capulet sometimes makes me go near their territory, (disguised as a boy so I keep my virginity which is a big deal to her. She checks.) To get some errands so later boast about it to her Capulet collogues.

"Oh, those Montague's, they don`t sound so tough" said Juliet, who had never met one.

I looked at her in disbelief " I heard a couple of their supporters talking about, robbing Capulet women of their virtue, I`m just glad no one has caught on, that I`m a Capulet supporter"

Juliet hugged me " Oh Rosie, you`re like a sister to me, I`ve known you for such a long time. You are a Capulet"

" Oh-"

" JULIET!" screamed Lady Capulet, from the floor below.

Making me jump up and hitting my head once again.

"Oh! I must get downstairs good luck with the beast Juliet!"

"Rosie!" said Juliet sternly, I giggled and dashed downstairs putting on my apron in the process, thinking about Juliet's silly idea of disguising myself as her HA!

Oh Paris...how I longed to meet him face to face.

" Ah! Rosie! Good morning, care for some breakfast?" asked nurse when she caught sight of me.

"No thank you nurse, I rather start with the cleaning first, then "

"ROSETTE!"

I cringed at Lady Capulet's voice, for two reasons, first it was she calling for me ( which was never good on my account) and second it was her.

Nurse gave me a mournful look and said "Good luck darling"

I smiled sadly and made my way to her lair-I mean room.

"Yes Lady Capulet?" I asked politely.

She always glared when she saw me.

"Rosie, as you know _my_ Juliet`s party is approaching, here is the list of things I want you to get. You know what to do, there is the disguise"

I nodded, grabbed my clothes and left.

That's why she always calls me, to go to Montague territory. I`ve gone a thousand times and I always hated it. It's weird how a whole town is split in half.

I looked myself over in the mirror; I looked like a 12 year old boy, good. As I was making my leave, I heard nurse say like always "Be careful dear"

I answered, "Like always" it was like tradition, or a good luck ritual.

I got on the usual subway and like always nobody paid attention to a dirty looking 12 year old boy, who snuck out of the Capulet`s mansion.

The weather reflected my emotions.

In the subway, three guys were glaring at me, that made me nervous but I ignored it, they didn`t look like thugs. I got off the subway, and the guys were following now, but I wasn`t worried there was tons of people-they aren`t going to try anything.

I took care of the errands, but was exhausted, and frightened.

I normally buy small things for Lady Capulet but this time she had gone all out, did she not realize it would seem suspicious that a dirty pathetic looking twelve year old boy to buy all these things it was ridiculous! The one that was most ridiculous was buying that expensive perfume even the clerk seemed suspicious. Sure it was stuff that would fit in my backpack nobody would suspect that there was expensive perfume and jewelry in there.

I walked around when I was done.

I found a nice grassy hill to sit on just outside of town (Montague's side), that looked upon a river and nobody would see me, I was alone.

"Hah..." I said taking of my wig and exposing my dark long hair "what am I going to do when Juliet marries Paris I-"

"Juliet Capu_lech_!?" said a voice. He said the end of Capulet in phlegm to help him spit at the name.

I turned around and saw the three guys from the subway. I was terrorized. I made my voice a little deeper and said "What do you three want with me?" hoping to sound like a boy standing up and backing away.

"Haha, is this some kind of joke!?" said the one on the right, the one in the middle hushed him and turned to me saying "We`ve seen you more and more lately here where the Montague's roam, although you have now confirmed our suspicions...Capulet! Haha" he laughed "So how is Lady Capulet!? Still obsessed with making sure all her `ladies` have their virtue? Girlie we should make sure. Too bad you`ll end up disappointing her"


	2. Chapter 2

The guys beside him started to laugh. I became more frightened but said in my boy voice "What? I`m not a girl!"

There laughter cut me off "I have never met a boy with such long hair!" he said.

I looked to my right and saw my wig. They continued laughing as they did that I grabbed my wig and ran. They noticed and yelled "Oi! don`t let her get away!"

I put my wig on as I ran; it was a fact that I was as sly as I was fast.

Something hard hit my head.

"Ow! You guys are throwing stones!? That's not fair!" I ran faster, but they were fast as well. I had to hide; I had to hide, I HAD TO HIDE!

"We`re catching up to you girlie! Can`t wait to see the body those raggedy clothes hide!" said one and the other said "Yeah they don`t look good on you sweetheart!"

I picked up a few stones and threw them at them "Leave me alone!" I yelled.

There was a hazardous looking vine wall but I was desperate to get to the town, so I climbed. The stairs where a few more paces forward but they would`ve caught me if I didn`t take a breather.

"Haha! Good idea girlie even we won't climb that for a filthy Capulet! But you`ll come down girlie! Hey Chris get those rocks over there!"

I began to cry! I couldn`t climb anymore, and I already felt like I was going to fall off the wall, and those painful hits that hit my head, back, and hands...why did they have to have such good aim!?

"Leave me alone!" I yelled again.

I tried climbing but the wall was completely flat now.

"Ronald go climb up after her!" said one barking orders "No! Mark why can`t Chris do it!?"

"Fine I`ll get her myself!" said Mark.

Fine no more miss nice girl! Since it seemed a lost cause I might as well go down with a fight. I waited for Mark to be near me when I let go.

I pushed down at Mark and we both hit the ground, I didn`t feel the impact since Mark took it all. I ran for it again, I could see the stairs.

"You wench!" he said clearly in pain. "I was going to be gentile before but now it's going to hurt-you idiots leave me alone and get her now!"

Yelled Mark and I heard them running behind me. He has minions!

The worst thing that could`ve happened to me happened.

As the day was cloudy…the grassy ground was moist and slippery especially next to the river. I slipped and fell in the river and they got me.

"Ron get her other arm! Mark we got her she`s a lot cuter with her face all clean!" yelled Chris.

Ron went to get my other arm which was a big mistake. I pulled myself forward and kicked Ron right in the jaw and with my right arm free I punched Chris in the eye. Yup living with Tybalt sure has made me tough.

"Don`t ever touch me!" I said getting up and about to run, but I was roughly grabbed by the shoulders pulled back into a knee cap and pushed to the ground and couldn`t get up. Mark had come and kept me down by his knee.

"Feisty aren`t you girlie!? Makes you so much more worth it! This will hurt!"

"Don`t you touch me!" I said biting his wrist.

He screamed and slapped me until I let go and when I did he pushed my head into the grass extremely hard.

I whimpered. Then heard one of his goons whine "Oi Mark why do you get to go first?"

"Because it was my idea to follow her!" snapped Mark.

Despite my exhaustion I kept fighting until the end "Let me go!" I kept yelling.

"Hold her arms!"

Mark removed his knee and turned me around to face him. Ron and Chris quickly pinning my arms down so I wouldn`t escape.

"Now you`re going to learn what happens to trespassers!" he said passing his hands through my body and started to unbutton my pants, but that idiot left himself open, and so, as hard as I could I kicked him between the legs.

He fell in pain, but I was no where near free, Ron and Chris still had me pinned. I could`ve bitten their wrist`s or kicked them in the face. Hooray for flexibility.

"Okay Ron and Chris since your leaders down I`ll give you the option of letting me go and you wont end up like him"

I felt them look at each other and I heard the chuckle.

"Okay you asked for it"

With the assistance of my back I flipped myself backwards, although it hurt my arms I managed to kick their face hard enough for them to let go of my arms.

I had harmed myself and when I stood up I nearly collapsed onto the river.

With that I hoped they`d leave me alone. It started to rain.

"Hey what happened here!?" said a new voice.

I looked and saw a gentle looking young man and at first I thought he was Paris because of his blonde hair but then I realized it was another Montague.

My head hurt.

Even though it was a bad thing I ran for it, the stairs where so close once I got into town and hid I`d be safe.

"Benvolio get him he has robbed us he is a Capulet!" I was a `he` this time...great.

I heard steps behind me. This bloke was incredibly fast, and he caught me quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Those thugs are lying. Just let me go please! I didn`t steal, they`re lying..." I said breaking down completely "...of course you don't believe me...but please let me go. I hate this stupid feud"

"Well of course they`re lying you don't sound anything like a `he` and I don`t know many guys who wear pink underwear" said Benvolio. My pants were unbuttoned and a little low, I shyly pulled them up.

"Good job Ben! You`re fast, this Capulet has been giving us trouble, hand that thing over and we`ll be on our way"

"Mark, Ron, Chris, leave her alone already. She`s shaking the poor thing" answered Benvolio.

I wasn`t scared...It was raining harder, and I was really cold.

"Ben you don`t want to be caught helping a Capulet do you? Now give her to us and she`ll be punished for trespassing"

Benvolio whispered in my ear "don`t worry you and I will be run up those stairs soon"

Then Benvolio said "You`re right fellows here" but before he could hand me over his expression changed into complete shock "Lord Montague! What on earth are you doing here!?"

Those three turned around but Benvolio and I, with our great speed, fled.

There was nobody in the streets, and of course it was raining, who in their right mind would be outside?

"Come on" he said to me "I live really close, I`ll help you out"

Before I could say anything we had arrived, and I was eager to at least get out of the rain, then kindly thank him and explain that I had to get home quickly.

It was an apartment, we entered the lobby then I said "I have to go back to-"

"Shh don`t talk until we get there" he whispered, and he did have a point. We entered an elevator, I saw my reflexion on the door I was still wearing the wig, I was dirty I`m glad nobody was here. It looked like we were headed to the 6th floor.

I felt out of place here I was wet and muddy, and the place was fancy and his apartment was no different, he might of misinterpreted why I didn`t want to set foot on his apartment.

He smiled and said "come on I wont bite" I went in, and it was so warm!

I noticed he took off his shoes and I did the same, but my socks where just as muddy.

Benvolio came back and handed me shorts and a T-shirt. "Here go take a shower and change into this. Hand me your clothes so I can wash them"

I looked at him. He said "Don`t question why I`m helping you just appreciate it"

"I`m sorry thank you" I said in a sweet voice.

He looked strangely at the counter and said "Bathrooms over there, hurry before you catch a cold"

"What about you?" I asked.

He chuckled "If you hurry then I can shower too, but you need it more than me. Then we`ll talk"

"Right!" I said and ran to the bathroom.

"Leave your clothes outside the door"

I entered his bathroom, did he live alone? I took off my clothes and left them outside, and then I took off my wig.

"What's he playing at?"

I took my much needed shower quickly dried up, got dressed, and went out.

"Um...Benvolio?"

I saw him, he had changed his clothes.

"Your clothes will be done soon"

He looked up at me, stared and said "So that's what you really look like and...What's that you`re holding?" He was referring to the bandages in my hand.

I felt myself blush "Um...it`s part of my disguise its to tie up my chest" I said "I took a quick shower so you could go next"

"Haha don`t worry I`m warm" he said standing up and walking to the bathroom. He came back with a small white box.

"Sit" he said gesturing the couch. I followed his orders.

"It`s really pouring out there...I hope I`m not in trouble" but I was in trouble either way

He opened the small white box, which was a first aid kit, and used the adhesive to disinfect a few cuts on my face.

"Sorry about those guys, but you did a good job"

"Well people aren`t exactly nice to me where I'm from, so I put up a fight. Thank you for saving me"

He put a band aid on my forehead.

"Did they do much?" He asked in a shy voice.

"ummm...They chased me, threw rocks, that Mark kind of touched me, slapped me because I bit him but other than that no" I said.

"Well I hope I`m proving that not all Montague's are bad"

"Oh I don`t think they`re bad!...It`s just that when you are raised to hate something your whole life...I guess its hard to dismiss when its been around"

Benvolio smiled "That's a good way too look at it, but there's still no excuse to treat someone like that"

"umm...wont you get in trouble for helping me?"

"Yes, but not as much as you spending the night at a Montague's"

I gasped

"What?" I said

"I`m sorry, but it doesn`t feel right to send you home when its already so late, it`s raining and there's weirdoes roaming around"

"No...it`s not that..It's just that...you`d really let me spend the night here?"

He looked like he was about to laugh but didn`t.

"You`d be eaten alive out there, it's best if you leave in the early hours"

"Why are you so nice to me?" I finally asked in astonishment.

"Because you hate this feud as much as I do..." he looked at me "...and there's something...something about you that makes me want to help you" he answered.

I smiled "are you willing to help me come up with an excuse?"

He smiled "Yeah...tell her that you were chased by Montague's and that you spent the night in a ditch"

"Yes because ditches make me look clean and warm"

"Okay haha I`ll push you on a mud puddle when you`re leaving"

He seemed genuine; I really wish I could see him more.

"What where you doing far from town anyways?"

"Oh..." he said "well I had just finished talking to my cousin who`s a bit heartbroken, and he wouldn`t come back with me"

"I`m sorry to hear that, my friends just the opposite she wants to find Mr. Right, I guess it`s just how things are"

"Uh huh...by the way what's your name?" he asked.

"I got away with Rosette...well call me Rosie" I said.

His reaction confused me; he was stunned and stared right at my face.

"...come here you must be tired...you can sleep in my room I`ll take the couch"

"No thank you besides I sleep better on the floor anyways"

"I`m not letting a guest sleep on the floor or couch"

"Guest...?" I said.

We entered his room it was a lot colder. He grabbed a few blankets.

"Um..." he said "I hope you sleep well" and he left.

I crawled into his bed, it smelled really nice. "Benvolio..."

I don`t even think I positioned myself properly; I kind of stayed horizontal when I fell asleep. I guess I was really tired, but my head really hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud beep woke me up when I still wasn`t done sleeping, the beep was probably the laundry.

I was still in a horizontal position, I heard Benvolio come into his room I quickly shut my eyes.

I heard ruffling, then I heard him chuckle and approach the bed.

He grabbed me and repositioned me properly in the bed and put me under the blankets.

I still felt him there. I opened my eyes and said "Why are you still awake?" he was sitting right next to me.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?"

"No" I said.

He sighed "I can`t believe you`re here"

"or maybe it`s my imagination"

"huh?" I asked confused...He has been so suspicious...

I stared at him, he stared back.

I put my hand on his cheek and said "I hope you`re not catching a fever, you`re all red"

He put his hand over mine "I could say the same about you, you`re just as red"

I saw his eyes, they where ice blue. I was analyzing his face features. Big blue eyes, long eyelashes, his hair was blond and curly, and it looked really soft, I noticed he had a scar on his forehead. I wonder what the story behind it was he looked nothing like Paris, I couldn`t believe I momentarily confused him for...

Paris...Juliet...

"What time is it!?"

My snap back to reality, was a painful result for both Benvolio and myself. In the moment of my realization, I had hit my forehead against his.

"I`m sorry" I said embarrassed, when it happened it made me realize how close are faces had gotten.

Ben had fallen onto the floor I had hit him so hard and he was at the edge of the bed.

"No...it`s fine I deserved it, if you want to leave now I understand"

I got out from bed, and tried to help him up, and then he asked "How old are you?"

"I`m 16 I think"

"What do you mean you think?" he said

"Well I know my birthday is in February...I suspect the second but I`m not sure. Lady Capulet has never told me, but the nurse always gives me special treats on that day"

Benvolio smiled "...you live in the main house then?"

I nodded sadly...I wondered what would happen to me after Juliet got married, should I leave? Where would I go...?

"Hey...don`t look so down" said Ben.

"I should go, um thanks I`m going to go change, I`ll be back"

"You know I wish you`d stay a little longer" he said with boyish charm.

I walked towards my backpack and pulled out an invitation, then went towards Ben.

"Juliet's masquerade ball" I handed it to him "if you can come, then...if I`m lucky maybe we`ll cross paths again-of course if you can come, you can bring two people...a date if you wish..."

He smiled and took the invitation "Tonight? What are the chances I`ll see you?"

I was realistic "Not very high...I probably won't even recognize you..." for I was going to be a server or something.

"I`ll risk it" he said "I`ll bring my cousin, it will do him some good"

I smiled and got changed.

When I got out he asked "What are you going to tell Lady Capulet?"

"That I slept in a ditch"

"Will you be punished?"

"Most likely, if she buys my story, just check for my virginity like always"

"She checks!?" laughed Benvolio.

"...yeah, not sure why but that's practically it, then things will be back to normal"

"I guess I should leave now thanks for everything"

I said

"Wait...I have a question for you."

"Yes?" I asked.

"How much do you know about the feud between the Capulet's and the Montague's?"

"Only that they`re competing for number one..." I said

"It wasn`t always like that...there was a balance between us...have you always been living with the Capulet's"

I didn`t want to tell him much so I said "I don't think so but I`ve lived there as long as I can remember"

He looked really pensive "What's your earliest memory?" he asked.

"What's with all the questions?"

There was silence.

He stood up and walked towards me "I`ll walk with you, don`t want you getting mugged, what were you doing here anyways?"

"What I always do. Run errands for Lady Capulet"

"Oh how often do you come here?"

"Whenever she feels like she wants something...so every other week"

"Why does she send you?"

"Not sure, not sure why she even has me" When we got to the hall we had to stay quiet, as well as in the elevator.

"It`s a good disguise nobody would suspect what you really are, except you forgot your wig" he whispered.

"Oh..no...sorry, um should we go back?"

"No, a good excuse for us to meet again"

I felt my face burn...

The streets where empty, I figured it`d be safe to talk.

"Benvol-" I started but he hushed me.

"They`re over there" he whispered" Walk faster"

I peeked behind me and yup he was right, although I recognized Mark I didn`t recognize the others.

One called out "Benvolio!"

Then he tugged on my arm and we ran like crazy.

"It`s easier to hide in town" he said although I didn`t believe it because everything was closed. We made a sharp turn into a very narrow street. We hid behind a tree in the middle of the street, a bit out of breath.

"You should let me go they`re after me" I said

"No actually they`re after me, they had no idea you were with me, but now that they do...well they`re after both of us now"

"I`m sorry..."

"Apologizes wont fix anything"

"So once I get home what will happen to you?"

"I can take these guys. Mark over there was going to try to teach me a lesson but he`s hopeless without any help"

"He really hates Capulet's doesn`t he?"

Benvolio nodded. I heard them run by. "Check that street!"

"Man are they really going through all that trouble-"

Benvolio covered my mouth as one of those guys ran by; he was right in front of us.

Oh please don`t turn around! Please!

He kept running.

"Come on" Ben whispered we dashed out of the street and into a park, which luckily had early morning joggers, and a few couples, well lucky for Benvolio not so much me, but it was a start.

We were walking on the trail and we sat under a tree, it was very well hidden I was surprised the couples weren`t here.

"We`re in a safe spot right now although I'm not sure how long it will last" said Benvolio.

I looked around, I liked this tree. I stood up and looked at it more closely.

I felt a sharp pain on my head. "Ugh..." I said but luckily I stayed on my feet but then Benvolio said "Rosette get down!" and he pushed me down to the ground and was on top of me, insinuating silence. I heard running coming towards us and when it was practically at us Benvolio whispered "Sorry about this" and he pressed his lips against mine. Then I heard "woah sorry man I`ll leave" and then the running continued in the opposite direction.

I can't believe that worked! Then again, it was a good disguise since the couples here where doing the same.

Benvolio`s lips were extremely soft, and I was glad he hadn`t opened his mouth. It was a nice kiss. His lips parted from mine. It made me feel better that he was kind of blushing.

And again he apologized.

I gave a stupid response I said "Thank you" he looked at me funny and tried not to laugh. Although I was thanking him for such a nice kiss I instead said "for saving me again"

"I thought you`d be mad" he said

"No I`d rather end up with you than with those guys"

"Glad I could be a good substitute"

"Oh I didn`t mean-"

"It's okay" he smiled "I really like this tree; I used to play here when I was a kid, also where I got this scar on my forehead"

"How`d you get it?"

He looked at me and said

"hmm its a long story, but the hospital was nice"

I hate hospitals. I didn`t want to leave but...

"I should get home" I finally said

"I`ll see you tonight" he said "It should be safe now. Lets go just don't draw too much attention"

"Benvolio you traitor"

Boy was it not safe now, once we got out there was Mark and his thugs...did they have a tracker on us? Then again we`ve only been running around, we can`t make that much of a distance.

Benvolio pushed me behind him glaring at Mark.

"You`re really exaggerating with all this Mark, you know you can do me no harm." said Benvolio. Mark smirked "No...as much as I`d like too, I`ll take her as a good substitute" he said nodding towards me and taking a step "Thanks for cleaning her up for me" I glared too it was just Mark, Benvolio and I could handle him.

Benvolio smirked "Mark do you really think you can get past me?"

And me too Benvolio!

"Not alone" answered Mark.

Man! How I wanted to claw his eyes out!

"Ah!" somebody grabbed me from behind "Let go you goon!"

Distracted Benvolio let his guard down and also got captured.


	5. Chapter 5

I struggled! I kicked and scratched but didn`t yell.

"Careful with her!" said Mark as he walked towards Benvolio and spit on his face.

"You sicken me!"

Ohh he was so lucky I was being held back!

And now Mark approached me "and now to claim my prize" he said as the goon tied my arms back. Mark was about to snogg me but I spit on his face and said "You! Sicken me!"

He replied by slapping my face...jerk.

Benvolio was getting mad and I was a bit worried about him such a gentle looking person was terrifying when angered.

"Girlie you know the more you defy me the more it will hurt!" he said grabbing my chin and putting his mouth to mine, it hurt, I didn`t like his tongue making its way to my throat. I didn`t like his hands on my body, I was about to try and kick him but Benvolio somehow got free and threw Mark to the floor.

"Don`t ever lay a hand on her ever again! And you never hit a girl!" It was scary seeing him so mad even the goon holding me ran for the hills. So I started to untie myself, Mark was just as stunned as everyone else.

"Get out and leave us alone!" Mark glared at Benvolio but obeyed his orders I heard him mutter "filthy Capulet...it's not over" and ran off as did his goons.

Benvolio sat down by the tree and sighed with his eyes closed.

I crawled beside him and sat beside him, and put my hand over his. He didn`t react so I leaned in and kissed his cheek "I`m sorry for everything Benvolio but I`m glad you did what you did"

His eyes were still closed but he smiled and seemed back to normal.

"No problem" he answered "I just feel bad about Mark doing what he did."

I looked down and decided not to tell him about Tybalt doing similar things to me...but instead I said "I got to kiss you first...even though I don`t like kissing I liked yours, it was nice and sweet no aggression and I appreciated it"

Benvolio's ice blue eyes looked into mine, his hand touched my neck and my chin where I could still feel Marks aggression, yet his touch sent chills through my entire body. "I think he kind of bruised you...does it hurt?"

I shook my head; Benvolio's thumb brushed my lip "he cut your lip too...

...let...me..." he began and so he kissed me. I liked how he did it, it was gentle, I could really feel the softness of his lips against mine, I liked his gentle touch how soft his hand felt on my neck...I liked Benvolio he was sweet.

Once he stopped he said "I couldn`t resist...looking at your lips was too tempting...you know you just met me and stuff..." apology all over his sentence.

"You`re sweet and I must admit I was tempted myself on my behalf so don't feel sinful" I said "but don`t do it again please"

"You look like someone...someone I knew a very long time ago..." he said.

"Oh...like an old girlfriend?" was all I said, I really didn`t know what to say at all. "I really need to...get home."

"Let's go before something else happens." I nodded and we took off without another word.

We reached the subway in a short amount of time.

Benvolio rode with me for a half the trip, then wished me a safe trip.

I was scared now more than ever, I missed Benvolio. I was really in for it.

I clutched my backpack containing Lady Capulet's orders, as I walked up the stairs leading to the front door. I remembered to remove my band-aids before knocking on the door.

I hoped I looked filthy enough to convince her that I had slept in a ditch.

I waited for the door too open.

When it did I was pulled in!

"Where have you been young lady? Lady Capulet is going insane! Up to her room at once!" said a member of the staff.

I figured since tonight was Juliet's party and the announcement of her engagement, she`d want the stuff as soon as possible.

I knocked on her door once she opened it she pulled me in yelling "Where have you been!? Why do you decide to be so late in the most important day of my daughter's life!...of course Jealousy it must be!"

I ignored her yelling and took out the jewelry and perfume and set it on her vanity.

I was walking out the door, hoping she`d be too frantic too make my inspection.

"Rosette! Where do you think you`re going!? You must be inspected!"

"Alright" I said walking toward her.

She looked disgusted at me "Goodness gracious! Not now! You`re filthy! Go shower Get out of those clothes! Where on earth is your wig!? Augh! Go! Go now! Out! Out! Come strait here after your shower and make sure it's the downstairs shower!"

My gosh!

Her bony hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Let's hope you pass your inspection" she said in a cold voice.

I almost glared at her! But all I said was "Yes Lady Capulet"

She had no idea what I went through! I wish I could hit her! How dare she!?How dare she act so horrible towards me! After all I`ve tolerated!

I walked into the down stairs washroom and angrily shut the door, stripped down, and left my clothes outside for a staff member to pick up.

Did I bring a change of clothes?...Augh! Lovely! at least I remembered to bring a towel.

I sniffed my hair...it reminded me of Benvolio, I didn`t want it to go away so quickly.

When I was done, I quickly wrapped myself in the towel made sure the coast was clear (which it was all the servants were setting up for the party). I stepped out, and quickly trotted up the steps, Lady Capulet's room, was the last door on the 2nd floor, mine and Juliet's room was the last door on the 3rd floor. I just went strait to the 2nd floor to get it over with.

"Well hello Rosette" said a male voice.

"Tybalt" I said acknowledging my superior.

"I must say, Rosette, this is my favorite view of you going to Lady Capulet's...but what are those markings around your neck!?" said Tybalt in an almost caring tone.

"Brutality from scum like you" I said politely.

He angrily pushed me toward a wall and immobilized my shoulders.

I wish I could`ve hurt him, but now was not the time. He slapped me.

"Learn your place wench!" he said angrily. He started kissing my neck. Grossing me out, I pushed him off.

"Don`t touch me. I just showered" I said walking off.

"You know" said Tybalt, sounding smart. "I don`t recognize that sent in the Capulet area, you smell too much like a Montague this time"

"I didn`t know you liked smelling those filthy Montague's" I said.

Tybalt looked as if he were about to murder me, and then I noticed he had a black eye.

"I can make certain you don`t pass that inspection, you bratty virgin!"

Humph! I walked on those steps.

"One day Rosette..." I heard him say.

"Yes and when that day comes you will have another one of those black eyes. Brawling with the Montague's again? And to no victory I see"

"It`s that stupid Benvolio! A peace maker yeah right! No peace maker fights like that" He said his voice fading away.

I entered Lady Capulet's room. With no surprise I passed my inspection, she didn`t even ask about the bruises, nor anything else.

When that was done I walked strait into mine and Juliet's room, saying "Oh Juliet you wont believe what fiascos that occurred too me! I mean it, everything is getting worse and worse for me!" all while getting dressed "I swear if it weren`t for you I wouldn`t-"

I gasped!

It wasn`t Juliet who was in the room. I was half dressed and alone in front of Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

I was in shock, and so was he!

I almost wanted to cry!

"I`m sorry I should`ve spoken up earlier!" said Paris shutting his eyes, as I finished getting dressed.

"I bet this doesn`t make your day any better" he said.

I didn`t say anything I was too humiliated. This was Paris`s first impression of me!

"I`m sorry were you looking for Juliet?" I asked him.

"I was actually. Are you her personal maid? I've heard of you but could you tell me where she is?" he asked.

That's when I spotted Juliet hiding, under her bed; I tried not to draw my eyes to that area. "Um I believe she is downstairs observing the preparations for her Ball."

He quickly stood up, and said "Thank you. I hope your day gets better" he said half way down the hall already.

I quickly closed the door, and locked it.

"Very nice attempt in seduction Rosie, just don`t yell so much next time" smiled Juliet as she crawled out from under the bed.

I sighed and walked by the balcony, I liked it there it was so secluded.

"Oh, Juliet he is crazy for you."

I looked at her "Why aren`t you dressed for your ball?"

"I don`t desire this ball. Let's run away!" said Juliet.

She was so spunky!

I smiled she was also incredibly innocent, I`ve seen the treachery in this world and she should never see it. I`d rather her marry Paris and be sheltered from it all.

"No, Juliet you`re better of here" I said.

"...but I`m not happy..." she pouted.

"Oh...-"

"JULIET!" Screeched Lady Capulet as she tried to open our door.

"ROSSETTE! I swear if she`s in there and you lied to Paris you`ll regret it!"

Juliet looked at me frightened, she mouthed `hide` and she began to remove her dress and went to answer the door.

"Mother I was getting dressed!" said Juliet.

I heard Paris gasp, probably at Juliet being in her nightgown.

"How dare you open the door looking so vulgar!"

"I`m sorry mother...I wasn`t aware he was with you..."

Juliet was just wearing a white dress that goes under a regular dress (it looked like a regular dress to me), Paris received more of a show from me...well he saw all of me...

"Anyway I apologize for Rosettes delay for your things! I know you must have been looking for her!"

Yeah right...

"Please hurry and get ready Paris is anxious for a dance. Where is Rosette she has to help you get ready! That girl is pushing her limits!"

"Ah..Mother I`m sure she is working hard as always...perhaps even looking for me" she said.

"That's true" confirmed Paris. "I asked were she was and she went out looking for her"

Paris...he is sticking up for me!

"I apologize for you having to come in contact with Rosette, she is...ah an interesting case"

"No trouble Lady Capulet; she seemed like a very nice young Lady, very healthy and lovely if you ask me"

I felt my skin heat up...I really hope it wasn`t a reference to my naked body...

"Oh Paris such a funny young man, well Juliet hurry and get ready"

I heard the door close and crawled out from under the bed in silence...I felt humiliated still...

I wasn`t paying attention to Juliet, until she handed me a pale pink dress.

"Oh...right...here let me help you" I said standing up to help her with her dress.

Juliet started laughing, and handed me a mask.

"I know you really want to go Rosie, I`m lending you this dress"

"But its so pretty!" I said wide eyed.

"Yes and so are you but I suggest changing a bit later, and away from the house, so my mother doesn`t catch you"

Said Juliet as she changed into her white and gold dress.

"Juliet I`m speechless thank you! Here let me help you!"

I`ve never seen Juliet so assertive, it was a bit freighting...

"I refuse to marry Paris. I will say so in front of everyone"

"Good I never liked that prep-school boy to begin with. Who cares if he`s rich, we can beat the Montague's without his help." said Tybalt, who suddenly appeared at our door way, and neglected that he too went to a prep-school.

Ignoring Tybalt in hopes that he`d go away, I asked "Why don`t you love Paris, he`d make a wonderful husband. You`re only 15, and will get to know him"

"But you love him Rosie-" began Juliet as she headed for her bathroom to do her make-up (a bathroom I`m not allowed to use, but on occasion I do)

"Hahaha a commoner like her in love with someone like him!?" laughed Tybalt.

"Mind you Tybalt, I have more class than you, Mr. Capu-Mutt" I said politely.

Tybalt wasn`t a Capulet by blood, he was adopted by Lady Capulet when his mother passed; his mother was her sister in law.

Tybalt approached me harshly, I thought he was about to hit me but nay, he harshly grabbed my shoulders, put my face to his and said "I can do what I want here like a real Capulet, I can call myself a Capulet, and I am more of a Capulet than you will ever be. Unless of course you marry me, sense I have been denied...Juliet"

He said his eyes lingering to the bathroom.

"Don`t make me laugh Tybalt. Besides marrying you will not make me a Capulet partly because you are not one, no matter how much you wish you were"

His grip around my shoulders tightened.

"I bet I could change your mind" he whispered in my ear. This was also out of character-am I still dreaming?

He was still being rough I felt no circulation in my arms.

"You normally would`ve hit me by now, what`s your deal?"

He licked his lips.

My arms where going numb...

"I figured I should be less rough with my future wife"

"Tybalt, I can`t stand to even look at the back of your red head-do you really think I`m going to marry you?"

"...You...were close to..." he murmured.

"What did you say?"

"It doesn`t matter now it`s in the past, and the past doesn`t matter. What matters is now. Come on Rosette, what are you going to do when Juliet marries? Its approaching rather quickly and you will no longer be able to share a room with her."

I had heard enough. I didn`t care if he was "my superior" I stomped on his foot anyways.

"Agh! You stupid-ugh!"

"Sorry but I hated more what you were saying than what you normally do, now please get out"

"I can have you by force too" he said being rough again. I just glared.

"Tybalt you can never have me" I said.

"I can have you physically and that`s all I want" he said leaving.

I never worry; he never enforces his threats to me. I bet he is still a virgin.

I walked towards Juliet`s bathroom where she was putting on her make up.

"Juliet, do you need my assistance?"

"No Rosie but you need mine, hurry come in!" she said.

"You know how to put all this on right? And use this straighter, it works for curling too!" she said rapidly handing it all to me.

"I want you to grab the dress sneak out back and use all this Rosie, go to the shed it has light and electricity."

"Juli-"

"Because you deserve this Rosie...and maybe Paris will notice you"

I gave her a hug. "Thank you" What is she planning?

She laughed "Thank me later come on you don`t have much time!" and rushed me out the door.

I rushed down the hallway in silence. It was like a ghost town, everyone was downstairs, so if I safely made it to the back exit and take the back stairs I could accomplish my mission.

"Rosette!" Cried Lady Capulet. I felt my rib cage throb, I`m supposed to work the party.

I dashed to the kitchen where I was sure to find Lady Capulet. I stashed the dress in a nearby closet.

Hmmm Paris...I really don`t love him...I feel different towards him, but if I captured his heart then...then Juliet wont have to marry him...she has been so good to me...I would do it for her. I will make him fall in love with me tonight!

I will somehow slip away during the party.

I was turning the hall, when I came across Lady Capulet. I shuddered.

"There you are" she sounded ticked off at me. She roughly grabbed my shoulder.

"Ow! Lady Capulet you`re hurting me!"

"Silence! First you disappear for the night, then you delude Paris from my Juliet, with your `Loveliness`. I won't have you ruining this, again!"

"Again?" I said.

And she shoved me in the closet where I had just put my dress, but I frantically reached for the door yelling.

"Lady Capulet! Let me out! I`ve done no harm!" I banged on the door, and yelled but she left and I was alone.

What am I supposed to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around my surroundings and noticed the window, although it was rather high and I was rather short not to mention it was the second floor.

Breaking down the door was out of the question (it was just a silly dance, not like anything life changing might happen).

I tried opening the door again and yelled for help. I knew it was all in vain, everyone was at the party.

"...Benvolio..." I sniffed. I knew it was weird to think about him...but I couldn`t help it. I missed him.

"I wonder if he is looking for me..."

I turned on the light of the closet to see what was around me.

"Well this is convenient" I said, noticing the storage of mirrors and noticing the outlets. I could probably pick the lock as well with these bobby pins Juliet gave me.

Even if I couldn't get out it'd be nice to feel pretty once in a while…or once in my life.

I uncovered a huge dusty mirror. It was well kept and very beautiful, maybe even real gold. Why would lady Capulet keep this here?

I looked at the engraving…_Rachelle Bellevoix Demargot?_

My head felt like it was being split open and I had to hold myself up with my knee…I kept thinking back to that day in the hospital.

Oh dear my head.

I looked at my reflection, and I saw myself as a little girl running around a park being chased by two boys.

I blinked and I just saw my own eyes.

"I better get ready for this ball" I said dismissing all my thoughts, I wonder if I should ask Lady Capulet….

Adorning my face with all of this make-up and dressing up didn't seem as hard as I had thought (then again I always did Juliet's make-up)

I put on my mask.

"Okay now to pick this lock" I used a bobby Pin to hold the lock then I picked the lock with a long metallic strand. Tybalt taught me how to do this.

I kept nudging the door, it seemed to be stuck, I had to hit with my shoulder a few times when I finally toppled out and on to someone.

"Hey!" said a male voice I recognized as Tybalt's.

I gulped, it could all be over.

I got up and tried to make a run for it.

"Are you lost?" said the Tybalt.

I stopped running and turned to him, thinking he hadn't recognized me he had walked up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Nice try Rosette" he laughed.

"Let me go…" I mumbled not looking at him.

"Alright" he laughed pulling me towards him. "Under one condition"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You save me a dance"

I groaned but nodded "Alright…just one"

He smirked and blushed. Had he been drinking?

"You look really pretty" he said and actually knelt down to kiss my hand!

"T-Tybalt? What has gotten into you!?" I asked

He simply chuckled and walked away saying "you just look how I had always imagined you would"

I was blushing…why was I blushing!? Ahh…How bothersome of me to react this way….

I walked quietly through the halls worried that Lady Capulet might still be lurking this side of the manor.

I wonder if Benvolio was here already?

Just then an attendant put his hand before me halting further passage.

Oh no! Had I been discovered!?

"Invitation?" he asked apathetically.

"Oh right" I said pulling it out and handing it to him.

He looked at it and sighed in a tone of annoyance.

"I need a name to announce" he said "what is it?"

Well I obviously was not going to give him my real one….so thinking fast to the mirror I said "Rachelle Bellevoix Demargot" in my most sophisticated voice.

The man stared at me suspiciously but rolled his eyes mumbling something about having no respect for the dead and sneaking in. Still he announced my faux name.

"Introducing Lady Rachelle Bellevoix Demargot"

Now the normal thing for people to do while at a party like this is too momentarily provide your attention to the person and then go on about your business…but not in this case the crowd that seemed younger than me ceased their attention to me but the older crowd kept staring….it made me nervous as they I passed by and they began whispering…. I didn't like it. When I was well within the crown I saw Lady Capulet run past me (Thankfully not recognizing me) and running straight for the man that was announcing the names. I was curious why she was in such a hurry so I got close to the staircase while remaining out of site to listen.

"The name of the woman you just introduced! Where did she go!?" she whispered but she still somehow managed to make it sound like yelling.

The man sighed "Lady Capulet we have at least one of these every year. It's probably some girl that snuck into the party"

Lady Capulet looked like she was about to strangle the man.

"What?" he asked defensively "She had an invitation"

"I will NOT have that girl in this party. She is mocking my dead friend and I will not stand for it"

The man raised an eyebrow at him and half smirked.

"_Friend_" he said in a laughing tone "No offense my lady but last year we had three of them and you just shrugged it off-Heck we even had a Rosette and an Oberon and you just shrugged it off. My Lady I have to ask what makes this one so special? Could it be because she actually looks like the Lady Demargot?"

I could not name the shade of red Lady Capulet had become, but she was enraged steam was probably about to shoot out of her ears and then she stomped off.

After I was done laughing over how the man had mocked Lady Capulet a thought came to me. Who was Lady Demargot?

Lady Capulet's friend?

I felt my insides cringe and my head splitting open again. The room began to spin and I was about to fall.

When suddenly I was caught.

"Are you alright miss?"

My dizziness vanished immediately and it then manifested itself into butterflies in my stomach.

I looked up to see the ice blue that were hidden beneath a mask, the sent I had grown fond off, and the lips that had met mine more than mine.

It was Benvolio.

He smiled at me "Care to dance" he asked kneeling down like Tybalt had and kissed my hand "my lady?"

He didn't await for me to give an answer he just pulled me towards him and moved me towards the slow melody.

"I didn't you could dance this well my lady" he said

I looked up at him and it was clear I was blushing.

"I…I "I stammered "I didn't either" since I had never actually taken any lessons.

"Then you are a natural" he said smiling a genuinely "I'm happy you're not a server tonight. I'm happy I was able to see you looking so stunning.

We had been dancing in a rather secluded area all the real dancing had been on the center of the room. Where I could see Juliet's bored expression as she danced with Paris.

I hadn't realized that Benvolio had stopped and I had stopped dancing.

"Is something the matter?" I asked worried and a little scared.

He sighed in relief and shook his head "No, everything is perfect."

He said placing his hands on my face gently and slowly pulling off my mask.

"You're breath taking" he said dreamily as he looked at my face. He traced his hands along my cheek and then he lifted my chin nearing my mouth to his.

I was becoming shy.

"Benvolio…" I mumbled a little frightened by his actions.

"I know…you asked me not to do it" he said

"I'm just happy to be in this moment….to be with you Rosette"

The way he spoke to me…his tone made it seem like he knew me so well.

Since we weren't kissing we just wound up looking at each other-which would seem awkward but it wasn't. I wish I could explain it but I couldn't.

I felt something towards Benvolio that made me get closer to him…wrap my arms around his neck…and press my lips to his and he welcomed it as his arms wrapped around my waist to ensure that I wouldn't leave his side.

The bliss didn't last long.

I was pulled off of him so hard I thought my arm was going to get pulled off my socket.


End file.
